


Time after time

by Terfle



Category: Strictly Ballroom (1992)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Scott and Fran find out how they belong together





	Time after time

He didn’t even know her name. She clomped into his life; Fran in her huge glasses and wispy hair, dressed in a faded cotton frock. How could a sparrow like her stand out among the peacocking girls he was used to dancing with? Shined and baked like a turkey with hair as stiff as lacquered fairy floss was more his expertise. She was better than he had expected even though he felt that it was kindest to let her down.

But there came a point where she touched his heart. A lightening flash coursed through him as those granny specs were taken off and he could see those sea shore eyes. He’d never been able to notice them before. He could drown in those eyes. Before long the dazzle and artifice of the ballroom was slowly garnering his disdain; the girls cheap and flashy and the floor tacky with stardust and heel prints. The kaleidoscope had vanished when she showed up. In her simple dress, she looked more elegant than the spangled misses out there, a rose in bloom. He’d dance with her to heaven and back and never notice anything but her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott wasn’t going to notice her. She wasn’t a girl anyone noticed. Boys like him were way out of her league.

 _‘How’s your skin, Frangipane?’_ The other girls mocked. Her life felt grey, dreary, like each day would be the same forever and always. She felt like she could never live up to her mother’s memory. Her grandmother had whispered that she would, that these things took time and one day she would bloom like a rose. She didn’t believe her. How could she? She was still in beginner’s class in everything in life.

But one day, opportunity came knocking. Her breath stopped as she saw him proud and vulnerable in that mirror, making up his own steps. It followed the beat of her heart. She pushed herself forward without a thought and presumptuously didn’t think about the consequences. When he took up her offer, it was then she started to tremble with nerves, knowing that he could discard at her at any moment. But once they had got into the rhythm, her heart soared and she knew they could make it. Not even a run in with her father could change his mind about dancing with her. He took from every experience, strengthened himself and her with it. He had tapped some sparkle into her life and one day the words her grandmother had spoken came true. They could be fearless together.


End file.
